The Change Of Heart
by SugarProphet
Summary: A girly girl moves to Everwood. Ephram starts paying more attention to her than Amy. How does this change Amy's feelings about him? Who will Ephram choose?
1. Chapter One

Change Of Heart

By FairyDustCloud

Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood.

  
  


"What? Why are we moving to Everwood? I never even heard of it!" shouted Alexa Bynes. She clutched her heart-shaped pillow in her hands.

"Well, we've noticed you've been shopping a lot lately. We figured that if we lived in a smaller, quieter place, then you wouldn't spend so much money. Also, we're thinking about opening a restaurant there to expand our restaurant sites," replied Mr. Bynes.

"But, what about all my friends? I can't just leave them!" complained Alexa. She squeezed her pillow.

"You have two days to say bye to them, Alexa," said Mrs. Bynes. "Besides, you'll make new friends."

"Two days?! That's not enough time for me to buy farewell gifts for all my friends! I need to go to a few malls!" Alexa collapsed onto her velvet red couch. Mr. and Mrs. Bynes just exchanged exasperated expressions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Two Days Later)

Ephram Brown sat at his desk, tapping his pencil as he waited for the science class to begin. He looked around the room, and he saw Amy chatting happily with her boyfriend, Colin Hart. Ephram narrowed his eyes. He looked away.

The door opened, and a slender blonde girl followed the science teacher into the classroom. She frowned and clearly was unhappy.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Alexa Bynes. I want everyone to make her feel comfortable. Alexa, sit next to Ephram. Ephram, raise your hand," ordered the science teacher. Alexa dragged her legs to her desk. Ephram noticed that although Alexa was apparently in a bad mood, she made many boys turn their heads.

Alexa sat in her seat, dropped her lilac backpack to the floor, and took out a pink pen with a pink fluff on the end of the pen. Ephram rolled his eyes. 'Just great. An air-head has to sit next to me.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(After School)

Ephram walked home. He walked faster when he saw Amy and Colin flirting with each other, and even faster when Brite started coming towards him. Fortunately, Brite changed his mind, and decided to talk to Amy and Colin.

Ephram slammed the door.

"Hello, Ephram. How was your day?" Dr. Brown asked, looking up from the bowl he was stirring in.

"Why do you care? And why are you cooking?" asked Ephram.

"Well, you know that some new people moved here. I decided to invite them over, like a welcoming gesture to Everwood."

"What? But you do know that nobody is going to touch whatever food you're making, right?" said Ephram.

"Now, no need to make fun of my food. And they said that they would bring over food, so you won't have to worry about eating my food." 

"Who was making fun? I was telling the truth." replied Ephram as he grabbed a carton of milk from the refrigerator.

"Who are the new people?" asked Delia.

"They're the Bynes. They have a daughter that goes to Ephram's school. Have you met her, Ephram?"

"Yeah, and she seems like a total ditz," said Ephram.

"Now don't be so quick at jumping to conclusions," said Dr. Brown.

"Do they a kid my age?" asked Delia, hopefully.

"No, they only have one child," said Dr. Brown "Ephram and Delia, I want you two to be on your best behavior, okay?" said Dr. Brown.

"Okay," said Delia.

"Whatever," replied Ephram as he put the milk carton back in the refrigerator. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Dinner Time)

"Delia, could you set the table? And Ephram, help me carry in the food. The Bynes should be here anytime now," Dr. Brown said as he shoved a bowl of pasta into Ephram's hands.

Ding Dong

"They're here! I'll go greet them," said Dr. Brown. Ephram and Delia finished bringing in the food. 

"Hello, Dr. Brown! Thank you for inviting us," said Mr. Bynes.

"No problem. Please, let me hang up your coats," said Dr. Brown.

"Why, thank you. And this is our daughter, Alexa," said Mrs, Bynes, putting her hand on Alexa's shoulder.

Dr. Brown brought the Bynes to the dining room.

"This is my son Ephrram, and my daughter Delia," said Dr. Brown.

"Hi!" chirped Delia.

"She's so cute," said Mrs. Bynes. Delia grinned.

"Here, I'll take the food for you," said Ephram. He set the rice and vegetables, tuna salad, and barbeque ribs that the Bynes had prepared on the table.

"I understand that Alexa goes to the same school as Ephram, am I right?" asked Mr. Bynes.

"Yes," said Dr. Brown.

"Maybe Ephram can show Alexa around," suggested Mrs. Bynes.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. What do you think, Ephram?" asked Dr. Brown.

"Fine with me," said Ephram, rolling a piece of broccoli around his plate. He wasn't exactly looking forward to giving Alexa a tour of Everwood.

"How about you, Alexa?" asked Mrs. Bynes,

"I don't like that idea. I don't need anybody to show me around. I can get along by myself. I appreciate the offer, but I don't need a personal guide," Alexa said with her arms folded.

"But Alexa, we just think this would be nice for you to have someone to show you around so you could get used to Everwood," said Mrs. Bynes.

"I'm sorry, but it's been a bit of a hard transition for our daughter," explained Mr. Bynes.

"I understand. Alexa, you don't have to go along with this suggestion if you don't want to. But just try it out for awhile," said Dr. Brown.

"Humph! Fine then. I'll give it a try," said Alexa, grumpily.

  
  


Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed this fanfic. It's a revision of my older fanfic. I disliked it, so I decided to make a new changes. So this is my improved version. I appreciate all comments. 

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Everwood

By FairyDustCloud

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood.

  
  


Chapter Two

(At The Bynes House)

The next day, Alexa went to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel from the counter. 

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! I'm going to school!" shouted Alexa, as she opened the door.

"Don't forget to ask Ephram to show you around!" reminded Mrs. Bynes. Mr. Bynes looked up from his newspapers.

"Fine!" huffed Alexa. She slammed the door rather loudly. She stormed off to her new school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At school)

"Ephram, wait up!" said Alexa as she ran up to Ephram. Ephram turned around and took off his headphones.

"What is it?" asked Ephram.

"You're supposed to show me around," said Alexa.

"Oh, right. Okay, I'll start by taking you to your first class. What subject do you have?" asked Ephram, wanting to get rid of Alexa.

"I have Gym. But you don't have to show me how to get there. The principle told me how to get there. Just show me the sites around Everwood, okay? How about afterschool?" said Alexa.

"Sure. But there really isn't much to see. Everwood is a very small town. I have gym, too," said Ephram, not glad to hear they had the same class for first period. 

"Okay. We can go there together," Alexa forced a smile. She still was over the fact that her parents forced her to come to Everwood.

"Okay," Ephram said as Alexa and he walked to the gym.

"Are you good at gym?" asked Alexa.

"I'm okay at gym. It's just that I usually get picked last for teams," said Ephram. "How about you? Are you good at gym?" 

"No. I am so not athletic. But I do get my exercise by walking from store to store," said Alexa.

Ephram couldn't help but laugh at Alexa's comment. They entered the gym.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At Lunch)

"Hey, Ephram, I saved a seat for you!" said Colin. He motioned to the empty seat next to him. Ephram walked towards the empty seat, despite the fact that Brite and Amy glared at him. Colin had been nice to Ephram since the day he got out of his coma. Colin had told Ephram that he wanted them to be friends because Ephram didn't know him, so he could act like his new self with him instead of living up to everyone else's expectations. Ephram sat down, and Amy kicked him. Ephram ignored her, though.

"Hi, Ephram. Is there anything new?" asked Colin.

"Well, there's a new student in this school," said Ephram, knowing that Colin would like knowing more people who didn't know him.

"Really? Maybe this new student should sit at this table," suggested Colin. Ephram immediately regretted telling Colin about the new student. He didn't want to eat with an air-head.

"I don't think that's such a great idea. There isn't much room for another person at this table," said Brite. Ephram breathed a sigh of relief. Although he disliked how Brite emphasized on the word "another," Ephram figured it would prevent Alexa from sitting with him.

"Come on. There's always room for one more. Ephram, invite this new student over," said Colin. Ephram reluctantly walked over to Alexa's table. Alexa was the only one sitting at her table.

"Hey, Alexa. Want to join me at my table?" offered Ephram.

"No thanks. I'm fine right here," said Alexa. Ephram was about to leave Alexa when he remembered what it was like eating alone. 

"Just sit with me for one day, okay? I don't think you'll like eating alone," said Ephram. 

"What? Oh, you must think that nobody wants to sit with me, right? Well, I actually want to sit alone. I totally despise Everwood. A ton of people offered to sit with me, but I lied and said that my parents didn't want me communicating with total strangers," said Alexa.

"And people actually believed that?" asked Ephram, doubtfully.

"No, but they got the idea that I wanted to be alone."

"Okay. Alexa, if you don't even give eating with me a try, I'm going cut your hair with my scissors when you're not looking. Besides, I don't really like the table I'm sitting at, but you might."

Alexa widened her eyes at Ephram's threat, but then she laughed, realizing he was only kidding. However, she clutched her hair. 

Ephram led the way to the table he was sitting at.

"Everybody, this is Alexa, the new student," said Ephram.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Colin, and this is my best friend Brite, and this is my girlfriend Amy," said Colin. Brite stood up and pulled out an empty chair and placed it next to him. 

"You can sit here, Alexa," said Brite, not taking his eyes off her. 

"Thanks," said Alexa as she sat down. Alexa got along quite well with everyone, and before she knew it, she had forgotten all about her anger with Everwood.

When lunch ended, Alexa went up to Ephram and thanked him.

"I never would have started communicating with other people if you hadn't helped me," said Alexa.

"No problem," said Ephram. 

"We're still up for the tour after-school, right?" asked Alexa.

"Yeah," said Ephram. 

"Great, I'm looking forward to it," said Alexa, smiling brightly. 

"Me too," said Ephram, and he meant it. He hoped to get to know Alexa better because he could tell that she didn't act like a total air-head during lunch. 'I guess I did judge her too soon. She seems really nice, and she's kind of cute, too. And she can't be a absolute ditz because from what she said during lunch, she's a computer whiz' 


End file.
